fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WBCF
Not to be confused with WBCF-LD, the real life, low powered Launch TV affiliated station serving Florence/Muscle Shoals, Alabama. WBCF is a CBS-owned-and-operated station that serves the Webchesterfield, WC market. It broadcasts on Channel 7 and is owned by CBS Television Stations. News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Glenda Livingston - News Director *Deanne Stella - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 7 Action News This Morning" and "CBS 7 Action News at Noon" *Maria Berlington - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 7 Action News This Morning" "CBS 7 Action News at Noon" *Maggie Shields - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 *Chester Wiff - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 *Kyle Barber - anchor; weekend evenings StormCenter 7 Meteorologists *Michael Blanchford - meteorologist; weekday mornings "CBS 7 Action News This Morning" and "CBS 7 Action News at Noon" *Wayne Horton - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 *George Decatur - meteorologist; weekend evenings CBS 7 Sportsdesk Team *Nolan Montgomery - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 *Paul Fanning - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Stacy Duty - general assignment reporter *Melissa Weiss - general assignment reporter *Jennifer Berryman - general assignment reporter *Thomas Lang - general assignment reporter *Justin Schieffers - general assignment reporter *Marissa Drescher - general assignment reporter *Carmen Leal - general assignment reporter *Emily Carrillo - general assignment reporter Newscast Titles *Channel 7 News (1950-1995) *Action News on CBS 7 (1995-1999) *CBS 7 Action News (1999-present) Station Slogans *"The Best is Right Here on Channel 7," (1973-1974; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"See The Best... Channel 7." (1974-1975; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Catch the Brightest Stars on Channel 7." (1975-1976; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Channel 7, We're the Hot Ones" (1976-1977; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"There's Something in the Air on Channel 7." (1977-1978; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Channel 7, Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On." (1978-1979; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"We're Looking Good on Channel 7." (1979-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Reach for the Stars on Channel 7 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Great Moments on Channel 7 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *February Looks Great on Channel 7 (1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 7 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You and Channel 7, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch on Channel 7 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Share the Spirit on Channel 7 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Channel 7 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You Can Feel It on Channel 7 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Get Ready for Channel 7 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"The Look of Webchester is Channel 7!" (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *This is CBS, on Channel 7 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *I am Channel 7 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You're on CBS 7 (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Welcome Home to a CBS 7 Night (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Address is CBS 7...Welcome Home (1997-1999; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Address is CBS 7 (1999-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *CBS 7, It's All Here (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Everybody's Watching CBS 7 (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We Are CBS 7 (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Only CBS 7 (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *News That You Can Count On (1989-1997) *The Emmy-award winning Newscast (1997-2002) *Asking Questions, Getting Answers (2002-present) *Coverage You Can Count On (2010-present) News Music *"Channel 2 News" by Bob Sakayama (1975-1978) *"WBBM Channel 2 News Theme" (1978-1985) *"Palmer News Package" by Shelly Palmer (1985-1997) *"CBS Enforcer" by Frank Gari (1997-present) Gallery SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 Category:CBS Corporation Category:Webchester Category:Webchesterfield Category:CBS O&O Station Category:Television channels and stations established in 1950